


Reawakening

by sexylibrarian12



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Soooooo Cuuuuuuute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I imagine happens after TFA ends. Cute & fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reawakening

**Author's Note:**

> After watching this for the *ahem* fourth time last night I just couldn't help myself. I will go down with this ship!!! :) :) :)

It had been weeks - over a month by now - and they were finally ready to bring Finn out of his medically induced coma. Poe received the news almost immediately, from the very caring nurse he'd befriended during his many visits to Finn's room. 

As he walked along the seemingly endless corridors he thought of all those days spent by Finn's motionless side; the worry, the hope, the impatience, all swirled together as he talked mindlessly to his unresponsive companion. And now - now he would finally be able to speak to the other man properly and he could hardly contain himself he was so excited.

As he neared the familiar room he received knowing smiles from the staff who were just as happy to see Finn return to the world as he was. Well, almost as happy. None of them could possibly know the deep and instantaneous connection they had formed when they first escaped together what seemed like ages ago.  
Poe turned into Finn's room with breathless anticipation, only to find his bed surrounded by doctors and attendants. 

"What's going on? Is everything alright?"

A young woman with flawless mocha skin and a halo of sleek black hair braided around her head, whom Poe knew to be Dr. Tikna, turned to him with a reassuring smile.

"Everything's just fine. We're all just very anxious to see the hero in a conscious state." she explained in a low, soothing voice.

Poe smiled and nodded, letting out the breath he'd been holding. 

"He should be coming around any minute." she continued and beckoned Poe over to sit in a chair by the bedside. He eagerly obeyed and took up Finn's hand out of habit.

Slowly, people began to trickle out of the room. As much as they looked forward to talking to Finn they knew when to give privacy. Soon the only person left was Dr. Tikna, and she only remained because someone needed to monitor Finn. 

The only sounds in the room for a while were the pinging of machines, the deep thrum from the heart monitor, and bated breaths. Then, there was a slight pitch change in the mechanical sounds and Poe could see Finn's eyes moving behind his closed lids. 

A tiny crack, a flutter, and Finn's eyes opened fully for a moment before clenching shut again against the bright clinical lights. They dimmed somewhat and Poe looked up to see Dr. Tikna with her hand on a switch. He smiled gratefully at her.

When Poe looked back Finn was looking at him, gaze a bit bleary, but a brilliant smile on his face.

"Poe..." he croaked, then cleared his throat. 

"Finn! I was worried I'd never see you again!" Poe admitted quietly, leaning in close to the bed while he clutched Finn's hand in both of his own.

"Naw, man, I'm tougher than I look." Finn drawled, his voice husky with sleep, and they both laughed. 

Dr. Tikna, after checking Finn's vitals, quietly left the room.

"I wasn't really worried, you had a great team working on you, but I couldn't help -" He cut himself off, suddenly embarrassed.

"Thanks." Finn whispered and patted Poe on the shoulder. 

They gazed at each other for a few tense seconds, eyes searching deep within each other, before Poe finally broke and leaned in a bit closer. Finn didn't give any indication of resistance and it gave him the courage to push all the way forward until their lips brushed together. 

Both sets of eyes fluttered closed and Finn sighed happily. It was the first time he'd ever been kissed, by anyone for any reason, and it was perfection. He felt warm and loved and he never wanted it to end. 

Their lips moved against each other for what seemed like eons, stuttered breaths and quiet smacking sounds the only thing to be heard. 

When Poe pulled away they sat with their foreheads pressed together, wide dopey grins spread across their faces. 

"I love you..." Poe whispered.

"I -" Finn choked, unable to get the words out. A tear ran down his cheek and Poe wiped it away with his thumb. After a pause Finn composed himself.

"I love you, too."


End file.
